narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizore Hansha
Mizore Hansha ( 反射みぞれ Hansha Mizore '') is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure. Gone missing for almost the first half of her life, she returns once Mei Terumī becomes Mizukage. Background Mizore, an only child, was unfortunately born just before the Third Shinobi World War. During this event both her parents died in combat and her custody was entrusted to her paternal grandparents. She was only one at the time and because of this, she doesn't have any memory of her mother nor of her father. Once the war ended and things started to get more stable, her grandparents reached the conclusion that they didn't want to raise a child in a such messed up village and decided to move all the way to a very small hamlet of farmers, placed in the Land of Rivers. Here Mizore grows, surrounded by nothing but affection. She didn't attend a ninja academy nor a normal school since there were none in her village: her grandparents taught her all she needed to know, minus the fact that the place where they lived was a little paradise of peace and that the rest of the world was far more complicated. Since they were formers shinobis themselves, they trained her a little bit, at the best they could - considering their age; they made sure she knew the basics of chakra control and how to properly defend herself. Being the naive person she was, at the time, she didn't take the training as something serious but rather as some funny tricks that no one else knew in the hamlet. Personality Mizore is quite the loner: as a child, she would spend a lot of her time alone, on a tree or just by river not too far away from her house; still, as a teen/young adult she doesn't feel the need to interact with others that much, therefore she values her alone time a lot, and can become quite susceptible if someone doesn't let her be, wich results in mean remarks about this individual. Personal space is also very precious to her: she doesn't like being touched, and let very few ones make skin contact with her. If she touches someone, that mean that she really cares about that person ( not necessarily in a romantic way ). Said this, she prefers to show and prove her affection through actions and little kindnesses, rather than trough words, wich she thinks are just volatile and can't prove anything. She's a smart girl, very analytical and always aware of her surroundings. She doesn't have any problem in reading situations and people intentions quite quickly: because of her slight trust issues, she is always searching for something off or out of place in the person she's talking with ( a hesitation, a too quick eye movement, a slightly uncertain hand gesture, anything ). It's very very very rare, almost impossible, that she lets her gourd down right after meeting someone new. Thinks one of the worst people out there are liars and promises breakers, she simply doesn't get why anyone would do that. If she catches you doing one of the two things to her, you will instantly lose all of her trust and will be immediately out of her life. She won't even try to listen to your apologies. She's well aware that this may seem petty or stubborn and she really doesn't care. At all. Doesn't like to fight, nor physically nor with words, and will try to avoid a conflict at the best she can. Even though at first glance she may seem very stoic, she's a very kind person at heart ( especially with children ): can't stand injustice and, after carefully evaluating the situation ( making sure is not a trap and that she's not getting tricked ) she will step in and help everyone who's in need. Also, if during her travels someone is hosting her, she will try to help as much as she can ( taking care of the vegetable garden etc. ). That sometimes hands her free training, such as how to use her sword properly and infuse her chakra in. She is a very organized individual, partially because she travels a lot: she has learned how to keep all of her things in a summon scroll and how to split food rations and/or money so they can last until she reaches another civilized area. Mizore is very curious and knowledge thirsty person: when she reaches a new village, she likes to explore every little alley and every hidden passage she can find; loves to learn about the history of the place, the traditions, the costumes, the habits of the people who live there, the gods they worship and, if she has enough cash, she tries with pleasure the local foods. Some of her habits are: biting the inside of her cheek when she gets jealous, touching her upper lip piercing while thinking, and having her nails always painted the same color of the marks under her eyes. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Part I Once her both grandparents died, Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * ''Mizore was one of my favorite nicknames but I dropped it and now is Kimiwarui. * Both her forehead protector and her sword are old equipment of her mother. * She got her lip pierced when she was 16. * Also, her piercing was inspired by Konan's one. * She's not listed on any Bingo Book * Is really good at dancing and can perform around fifteen traditional choreographies. * Can't handle alcohol. * When she get's drunk she becomes very clingy and laughs at everything, but push the wrong button and she will become the emotional drunk. * Has kissed Chōjūrō and apologized so so much the day after. Category:DRAFT